Raine Takes Care Of Business
by Latasha
Summary: George and his butler need help again! Raine wants to take matters into her own hands! For some reason George and Raine decide that they have to get Domone drunk to make him understand... This was meant to be humerous but really who knows!


This story wasn't supposed to be serious at all but that is how it turned out... I can't help it.   
  
Raine was standing beside a waterfall watching Domone and his shining gundam train under a waterfall in Neo France. It was a bit stupid... I mean, training under a water fall is difficult when your human but when you jump into a giant metal soldier that is almost as tall as the waterfall, it is just stupid.  
  
Raine: ::Yawns:: Are you done yet Domone?  
  
Domone: NO! Shut up Raine! I'm training!  
  
Raine: Don't tell me to shut up!  
  
Domone: I'm training and your bothering me, Raine... Just let me train please. I didn't mean to offend you...  
  
Raine: Yes you did! You told me to shut up! That really hurt me you know! ::crosses her arms across her chest::  
  
Domone: Fine, if you wanna take it that way then I don't really care... Your choice...  
  
Raine: I'm not talking to you anymore Domone! ::turns away::  
  
Domone: Thats nice... ::doesn't care... she always comes back::  
  
Raine: I'm going into town! Good-bye Domone Kashu!  
  
Domone: ::continues to train. he'd go after her later knowing that she would start some kind of trouble for him::  
  
Raine: ::hops on her motor bike thingy and heads to the town. she stops quickly hearing someone crying. Sees George of Neo France and runs to him:: Whats wrong George?!  
  
George: ::cries:: My butler is missing! I got a ransome note! I just can't figure out the riddle! Raine please help me find my butler!  
  
Raine: Of course I'll help you! Let me see the note...  
  
George: ::hands her the note, still crying but feeling a bit better::  
  
Raine: ::reads the note::  
  
The note: I have taken your butler! Soon he and his butler gundam thing will be taken over by the dark gundam! HAHAHA! If you solve this riddle and go to the location with your gundam as the ransome, i'll give your butler back! Here is the riddle: Caves and spice sure are nice but only when on the north side of the city by the waterfall.  
  
Raine: ^_^; It is the easiest most obvious riddle I have ever read...  
  
George: What is the answer my dearest Raine?!  
  
Raine: You just need to go to the cave by the waterfall north of the city. You just need to use your gundam as the ransome...  
  
George: I'll do anything for my butler! I'll willingly give them my gundam rose! ::jumps up::  
  
Raine: ::pushes him back down:: No George... You can't! We just need a plan. I know that we'll get a good plan. Easy.  
  
George: Really Raine?  
  
Raine: Really... ^_-  
  
George: ::takes Raine's hand and kisses it gingerly:: Thankyou! ::Hands her a rose that came from nowhere...::  
  
Raine: ::takes the rose and blushes::  
  
George: Now lets go get Domone! He'll know exactly what to do! Where is he Raine?  
  
Raine: ::anime falls over:: You know, I'm the brains! Domone is just an idiot that pilots the most powerful and corniest Gundam that has 'shining fingers'...  
  
George: ::chuckles:: you got into a fight! Young love is so funny...  
  
Raine: We are not in love!  
  
George: Yes you are!  
  
Raine: No we are not!!!!  
  
George: Raine and Domone sitting in a tree K I S S I NG!!  
  
Raine: SHUT UP!  
  
George: ::starts to cry again:: you don't like me anymore... I'm so sorry for hurting you Raine! I just wanted to lighten up... I'm so sorry!  
  
Raine: Oh George... I'm sorry for yelling... ::hugs him::  
  
George: ::grins and thinks to himself:: this is such an easy way to get girls... I'm such a brilliant man! Hehe! ^_^  
  
Eventually Raine and George found themselves in the city in George's room trying to devise a plan.  
  
Raine: ::walks back and forth over and over again trying to think::  
  
George: Have you come up with anything my dear?  
  
Raine: ::stops and turns to George:: maybe... But I'm not sure about it...  
  
George: Tell tell!  
  
Raine: Well... I will temporarily borrow the Shining Gundam and come with you. I'll destroy the enemy after you get your butler... But I'm not sure if it'll work... How will we get Domone to let me borrow it?  
  
George: Why doesn't Domone just pilot it my dearest?  
  
Raine: No! He can't! I have to do this on my own!  
  
George: I see... If you really want it that way... I know what'll get him to comply...  
  
Raine: What?  
  
Later...  
  
Domone sits at a table across from George. Raine is watching from afar. Domone is oh so very drunk...  
  
Domone: So I says to the guy, you know my shining finger is much like your bald shiny head! ::Starts laughing uncontrollably::  
  
Raine: ::falls over laughing hysterically::  
  
George: ::hands clasped together neatly. chuckles softly:: Well now... I am getting tired. Maybe you should also head to your quarters Domone.  
  
Domone: ::hugs his brandy:: NO!  
  
George: But Domone... I have supplied your room with lots of scotch and brandy... It'll go bad. (Alcohol really doesn't go bad but... Who cares, Domone is drunk!)  
  
Domone: Oh no! I better go save my brandy and scotch! Where is the room!  
  
George: ::snaps his fingers::  
  
Raine: ::walks over to them in a maid's uniform:: I'll be taking you to your room sir...  
  
Domone: ::stands up and stares at her:: Your quite pretty... Whats your name babe? Wanna go to my place and have a couple of drinks with me baby?  
  
Raine: Oh that sounds wonderful! ::winks at george and takes Domone's arm::  
  
Raine and Domone walk to the guest room...  
  
Domone: ::plops down on the bed with a satisfied sigh. He had drank while they were walking and he was now very content.  
  
Raine: ::sits beside him thinking:: He is such a cutie...  
  
Domone: ::sits up and grabs onto Raine's arm and leans on her closing his eyes:: Miss Raine... Pretty Miss Raine... I would talk wit you more but... ::yawns:: I'm so tired...  
  
Raine: ::gently lays him down on the bed and covers him up. She wanted to be as nice as possible while scamming him:: Thats okay... You just go to sleep now... I'll leave... ::stands up heading for the door::  
  
Domone: ::grabs her arm:: No... Please... Stay until I fall asleep... I'm so dizzy right now... I get scared of the dark... When I'm dizzy the night monsters attack me. Please don't leave me...  
  
Raine: ::sighs:: Okay... I'll stay with you until you fall asleep Domone...  
  
Domone eventually falls alseep after commenting on cows in July... Raine meets up with George who has confiscated Domone's Shining Gundam..  
  
George: You ready?  
  
Raine: I hate getting the fight suit on or whatever its called... Its so tight...  
  
George: ::grin:: i know... ... ... But remember who we are doing this for! We are saving my butler!  
  
Raine: ::nods:: yeah... I can do this... Lets go!  
  
George: ::gets into the gundam and puts on the skin tight outfit::  
  
Raine: ::puts on the skin tight outfit:: God... This is so tight... Ugh...  
  
George: Lets go!  
  
Raine: Okay!  
  
Raine and George go to the cave. Raine hides herself as George exits his gundam rose and approaches the cave.  
  
George:Okay! Give my butler back! Take my gundam rose! I just want my butler back! ::starts to cry::  
  
The butler who is inside his gundam get pushed into sight by two bandits.  
  
Butler: George!!!  
  
George: Your back!  
  
Raine: ::inside the shining gundam leaps in front of George and his butler:: George get inside your gundam!  
  
George: ::with his butler's help he reenters his gundam rose::  
  
Raine: this hand of mine glows with an awesome power, its burning grip tells me to defeat you! Go shining fingers! ::takes out one with the shining fingers attack::  
  
George: Does your foot tell you things too?  
  
Raine: ::pretends to cry:: WAHH! You are making fun of me! ::the shining gundam, having to do what she does, falls to its knees with its face burried in its hands::  
  
Butler: I'll take care of Miss Raine. You take the last gundam!  
  
George: ::takes out the last gundam with lots of pretty roses!::  
  
Later...  
  
George: ::runs toward the butler and they hug, and cry:: Oh I missed you so!  
  
Butler: I remembered when I used to change your diapers... When I thought i was going to die and be taken from you I was terrified!  
  
George: ::lets go of his butler and walks over to Raine:: I must thankyou Ms. Raine for all of your help. ::kisses her on the cheek::  
  
Raine: ::blushes:: hehe... Its about time I took control and got some praise!  
  
Even later back at Domone's room Raine tells Domone EVERY detail of what happened including every single bit of info about his drunk state...  
  
Raine: I'm so sorry Domone... I just wanted to take matters into my own hands... I hope you forgive me...  
  
Domone: ::shocked::  
  
Raine: I understand if you won't forgive me... I'll just leave... ::starts walking away::  
  
Domone: ::gets up and stands in front of her:: It isn't that at all... I'm okay with what you did... Its just that... Am I really that idiotic when I'm drunk?  
  
Raine: If it makes you feel better you were very very drunk... Your actions were totally normal...  
  
Domone: Don't tell anyone about that...  
  
Raine: say please...  
  
Domone: Please don't tell anyone about my drunk state...  
  
Raine: Okay then! I won't tell a soul! ^_^  
  
Yeah, I know... This was really short and a little off... I know, some of the characters weren't acting right... Domone would never be tricked into getting drunk... But you know what? I don't care!  
  
  
  
^_^ = Hyper Happy!  
  
^_- = Wink  
  
^_^; = anime sweat drop 


End file.
